The Librarian and Eridan
by PetalQuartzdove
Summary: AU where the trolls after the game have nowhere to go so they decide to live on Earth. Altearthia Library was opened to make a safe haven to trolls and humans alike that have been subject to racism. Rose Lalonde, 16 and in High School, gets an internship at this library and meets a troll that makes her smile. Oneshot.


Rose Lalonde sat behind her desk at the Altearthia Local Library, bored as ever. She rested her head on the palm of her hand. She was one of the people in her high school to be an intern at somewhere in town, and she had chose the library out of her love of books. Then, someone entered the revolving doors. A troll for once, interesting. The most of the people who came to the library were humans, even though the library was made for both races to enjoy.

The troll boy approached her. He had a blue scarf on even though it was Spring, and thick black glasses and a purple cape. Once he almost got to the desk, he was tripped by one of the humans. With feelings of disgust boiling in me, I stood and walked over to them. "You. This library was made for both humans and trolls, so if you can't handle seeing a troll walk through these doors, I suggest you go to another place." The human sneered at her, wordless, and walked off.

Rose lended her hand to the boy. "I think I've seen you around? I'm Rose." Eridan pulled away, with a mean look of his own snorting, "No thanks, land-dw-weller." Rose rolled her eyes. "I just stood up for you and I'm trying to help, you know. This isn't a time to be all high and mighty." Eridan stood then. "W-Wait. Do you w-work here by any chance?" Rose, flat toned replied, "Yes, that would be affirmative. Do you want to check out some of our books?" Eridan nodded and I led him over to my desk. Once I sat, he stood there, curiousity in his eyes. "So, are you looking for a specific book or..." Eridan replied, "Somethin' about science. Or magic, w-which of coast is completely fake."

Rose merely chuckled. "W-What's so funny!?" Eridan boomed, angry. Rose smiled. "Let me tell you a secret." Rose leaned in closer to the young boy from Alternia. "These books here, or any book for that matter are actually magic. The words they tell enhance the mind and takes their reader on an amazing experience of adventure, suspence, and sometimes even romance!" Eridan thought about her words before saying, "W-What's your favorite book?" Rose replied, "Fifty Shades of Grey." The two stood in silence for a moment before Rose continued. "No, I'm just pulling your leg. My favorite book is Complacency of the Learned, which is also about wizards and magic."

Eridan's eyes lit up. "Do you hawe that book?" Rose nodded happily. Yes. It's in the Book of the Year bookshelf over..." She pointed to a bookshelf in the same main room that they were in, quite close to where they were. "There." Eridan rushed over and to his luck, there was a copy still there. He came back and Rose asked, "Do you have a library card or should I help you in making one?" Eridan was confused by this question. "W-What's a library card?" Rose laughed and said, "I take that as you don't have one. Here, I'll make you one." She turned to her computer. "What is your name?"

Eridan replied, "Eridan Ampora." Rose typed it in, then generated a number for it and then pressed enter, and in a moment a card came from another device near her. "Now you just have to sign your name on the back." She said, giving it to him. Grabbing a nearby pen, Eridan wrote with fancy penmanship 'Eridan Ampora'. Rose smiled. "You're all set. Now, hand it back to me and the book and I'll sign it out." Hesitantly, he handed the two items over and Rose scanned them, making a 'BEEP!'

Rose handed them back. "Here you go. Anything else?" Eridan laughed, "No, I'm shore this book is big enough!" The two shared a chuckle before Rose said, "Then I hope I see you sometime again soon. The book is due back on the twenty third. Have a good day." Eridan went to leave but before he did, he turned around again. "Say, do you have a peice of paper with you?" Rose, full of curiosity, handed him a pamphlet and replied, "Here, this should do." Eridan grabbed the pen and wrote something down then handed it back to her and merely said, "You might w-want to hold onto that." and turned to leave. Rose, still quite confused, looked down to the paper. A series of numbers was written there. Rose grined happily. This was definately the least boring day on the job she has ever had.


End file.
